


Juvia's Kinky Fantasy

by Vrafter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Juvia daydreams about gray spanking her. Hope nobody sees her.





	Juvia's Kinky Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut story I came up with on the top of my head.

In the Fairy Tail guild, everyone as having a fun time with their usual laughing, drinking or fighting. In this crowd, Natsu and Gray was going head to head at the bar with their usual arguing over petty stuff. Behind one of the pillars in the guild stood juvia with a bright red face staring at gray. She was stuck in a fantasy.. in a really sexy fantasy 

In this fantasy, juvia was laying down on top of gray's lap in her bra and panties. Gray looked down at her with a stern yet seductive face ready to give her a good spanking. Juvia was just blushing brighter and brighter just dreaming of the pleasure that would bring.

"Juvia.... we failed our last job because you was too distracted on me. This time, I can't let it go unpunished so prepare yourself" Gray said as he raises his hand up, getting ready to smack Juvia's ass.

"O-ok dear...just...just don't be too hard on me. I'm really sorry." Juvia said as she looks back at gray, blushing. She was prepared for her punishment and although it was gonna be painful, she was going to enjoy it. Being turned on from her "proclaimed" one and only love, she couldn't help but submit to him.

SMACK.....SMACK......SMACK......SMACK......SMACK....SMACK...

With each smack, juvia founds herself whimpering and moaning at the same time from the strength of gray's hand pounding her ass. She got more wet and wet by the moment. Being dominated... treated like a bad school girl... juvia is loving it. She remains still as she begs for her punishment.

"More!... spank me more baby!.. mmmmm I been a bad girl!!" Gray nods in approval of her words and continues with spanking her.

 

SMACK....SMACK.....SMACK.....SMACK.....SMACK....SMACK....

"AAAAAAA!!! IM SORRY! ILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME! I PROMISE!" Juvia screamed in pleasure 

As this fantasy played through her head, Juvia leaned against the pillar, slowly rubbing between her legs until Lucy came up behind her and surprised her.

"Ummmm....hey juvia. Are you ok?" Lucy said with a awkward smile and slowly rubbing the side of her head.

"IM FINE! MIND YOUR BUSINESS!!" Juvia said as she ran away from behind the pillar to find somewhere to hid from Lucy.

"It didn't look like nothing..." Lucy than looks towards the bar and sees gray and natsu still arguing and she couldn't help but sigh.

"Oh...that explains it" Lucy said as she facepalms


End file.
